A life of a freshmen
by XxteardropsofmyguitarxX
Summary: Meets skylar, your average 15 years old moved in Florida and had two friends. Knuckle and Rouge. Join the wild epic experiences of a freshmen going to high school meeting news friends and seeing that mysterious guy who she soon start to gain feeling for him or even more, maybe falling in love. Summary suck so i suggest you read the story and rated T just for safety. Read and review
1. prologue

Hi, it's XxteardropsofmyguitarxX and I wanted to write another story I have been working on before and decided to write it down. So this one I added an OC to make it a bit interesting even I find it a bit awkward at first but then I got used to it so yeah. Please enjoy this story and remember NO negative comments

Disclaimer: I, XxteardropsofmyguitarxX do NOT own anything

"Come on Knuckle, we don't have time of this' I sighed

Waiting outside of the door for ten minutes or more for that stupid red echidna getting ready so that we could go out but not kind of a date. It's just hanging out and every minutes passed by so fast not noticing and I'm staring to lose my patience.

"Okay, I'm done' he pull out the door slightly exiting his way out to his place facing where I'm standing slowly closing the door. 'Now, we could go out'

'Finally, what took you so long? I have been waiting for you for so long for 2 hours for you to get ready, wow! know wonder why you came late to school.

'Shut up! I'm not and beside you take the shower the longest so I wouldn't be complaining" knuckles defended. I gave him a long glare before turning my head back from where I'm staring.I don't want to admit this but It's quite true since I'm the one who get ready the longest for many reason but for a guy like him it shouldn't be so hard to do it and beside knuckle shouldn't be that slow enough

'Alright, fine maybe I took so long but you shouldn't be that late' I replied 'and by the way you looked nice today' I added

The echidna couldn't help but smile back for my complement that made him feel a little better

It's a typical nice day in the city and quite sunny as the weather is calm and breezy and slightly windy. I enjoy the weather as I was taking a stroll walking next to the red echidna stepping on the pavement. Just so naturally and since I want to spend my last day for summer in a nice peaceful way, I decided why not spend it on a nice old fashioned way.

Knuckle and I were great friend ever since I moved to Florida last summer with my uncle and aunt and I couldn't explain how we met but it's started quite awkward since I moved in a apartment three flat above his and since his mom wanted him to see the new neighbour that moved above, he decided to visit since it isn't going to bothering him right? Well actually he isn't interesting at all but his mom kind of persuade him and said that maybe he'll meet new people but I don't know why she ask him to do it since she can go and visit us but hey I never thought me and him would get along that fast on the first day.

You might be wondering who is this person who is going out with the red echidna, well let me introduce myself. My name is Skylar. I'm just an average kind of girl, well not kind of average but let say quite special quiet and slightly sensitive kind of girl and a pale purple hedgehog (just to make it specific) have a short dark hair wearing bright orange dress with dark grey sneaker. I'm a bit outcast person who don't talk a lot and not really confident enough to meet new people each day beside I don't have guts for that but I get interesting seeing great awesome people who have a great personality and good to start a conversation but doesn't mean I can't be sweet and nice. Well I don't want to be all that gushy and such a sweetheart and innocent beside I have a wild and a little crazy sometimes but hey all I want is just to be myself only not copying anybody stuff or anything.

'So, any plans for this new years since you're starting freshmen here' knuckle mentioned

'HUH! Oh yeah I haven't planned anything yet for this year but just to wish that freshmen isn't so hard than I expect' I said

You know school is going to start tomorrow and you haven't planned anything. How in the world are you going to get ready for high school' the ruby echidna snapped

"Relax knux I'm going with Rouge this afternoon for shopping for items that we need for tomorrow, don't worry. Gee you really need to take some chill pills' I teased him giving him a small nudge

"Be quite' the echidna hissed

No, really you should I mean it' I added. That echidna can sure get easily upset for some reasons. Knuckles looked at me with a serious glare probably getting pissed for what I said but I was just only joking around with him but sometime he really takes thing seriously especially when I make jokes about the master emerald and him taking care of it. I mean really who would want to waste their time watching or babysitting something that doesn't moved at all. Not me

'Alright knuckle I take it back from what I have said' knuckle may have heard what I said but didn't reply as he's still walking staring at the ground. We crossed the street to reached the place where we usually call it our hangout but it's a café spot just around the corner next to nice boutique shop and mini market. We entered the café grab a nice seat to sit and enjoyed the view of the streets bustling.

"So knux have you plan something new this year' I asked

'Yeah but it's a bit short by the way we're freshmen we shouldn't expect something more. Don't we?

'Yeah, but we're going to high school, not elementary and it's way different in here and I..I' I stutter nervously worrying about what is going to happened this high school. I don't like showing soft weak side to other to show that I weak, is that I could get sensitive at times when I get worried and anxiety and trying to hold my feeling so I won't able to show to him

'Hey, don't worry I'll be there for you whenever you need' the echidna gently put his hand on my on the table knowing that I'm a bit nervous. I hate when he know that I feeling that strange that he tried to be all that nice but to be honest I'm okay and I don't need be told that everything is going to be alright since it is. Right?

'Thanks' I took my hand back away for the table where I put

'So tell me about you girlfriend Rouge?' I smirked at the echidna while he blushed after mentioning her name. I don't know if Rouge and knuckle are dating or not but I have seen them getting along quite well very since even thought knux always said that that bat isn't his type and she just only flirting and giving me some lame excuses but as for me I think he's trying to hide it and maybe not ready to tell it.

'She isn't my girlfriend Skylar and I really don't like her at all cost.

Yeah right, I bet you're lying to me' I thought to myself giving faint smile to the echidna

"Okay but to me it seem that you guys are getting along very well' My smirk grow wider making the echidna blush even more harder that his skin

'Okay can't we cut the crap about her and talk something else' he sounded annoyed for a while I did what he said but I have another question to ask

'Okay but one thing, why do you hate that Call me maybe song' wow! That question sure looked stupid to ask

"Because that song is annoying and horrible and carly rae jepsen sucks! The echidna yelp annoyed

"Gee knux you don't have to shout at me, you couldn't at least ignore that question' I said finding amused at the grumpy echidna

'Well you being such an annoying brat' he hissed not looking back at me

'Well sorry, gosh' I crossed my arms for disapproval for his reaction. Gosh sometimes I could hate knuckles guts when he became pissed off for some small reasons but I couldn't help but like the way he get upset that easily, that maybe I become friends with him

It's was a short silence for while before I started to speak. 'hey you want to get slush drink' I asked. The echidna glare at me from the ground nodded his head for agree with me. I gesture my finger at the waiter who is stand a meters away from us giving a signal to order something. She came to us right away without delay

"Can I get you something ? The waiter asked as she flips her notebooks and click her pen to get ready to write

'Yeah, I would like to get to get two slush please and the original, strawberry and kiwi" I ordered

"Alright, coming right up' the waiter left quickly getting our drinks leaving me and knuckle waiting

'How's tails and cream" I asked. Not to mention even knuckle spend most of his time guarding the master emerald, he also baby-sits creams and tails. You wonder why would he babysit these kids when he could spend his day sitting looking at huge emerald that doesn't move a single bit, but Hey!, I don't mind at all what it does do althought i don't care at all.

'Are you still upset of me?' I wonders of his attitude. "No, I'm fine. I'm just thinking' he replied

I lift my left brows of curious to know what's he thinking about and he still have his sight on the ground for a long time arm crossed. I was focusing on him till the waiter came back with our drinks standing on the circular tray where the waiter was holing on one hand. "Here are your drinks mama, that will be $5.99'

'I'll pay it this time" the echidna pull his wallet to give the money to the waiter

"Wh..thank you knuckle for that" I acted like a lady who is pleased for what the a echidna did smiling mischievous. The waiter left off after getting the money and now we can enjoy this beautiful day at the café drinking our strawberry kiwi slush.

After half hour of chilling. My phone started to vibrate. It's must be a text message but I wonder who's text me, it's can't be my aunt or can it. I reached my I-phone from my dress pocket and take a look at it then I sighed

'What the matter' knuckle asked

'It's Rouge. I guess she want to shop early since she can't waste time' I sighed again little annoyed. I was having a peacefully moments here and minutes later hell breaks loose. Now I have to drag myself to take a long walk especially going a dreadful shopping trip with Rouge. Don't be so surprise that I don't like shopping. At least I'm not the only girl who hate it, it's not my thing at all.

'Well I got to go' I get my seat off holding my slush almost leaving the café till knuckle speak up again

'Hey, text me when you get back from shopping"

"I'll will' I mutter as I made my way out of the café. I really not in the mood of shop but since school will start on tomorrow , I guess I have no choice but to get prepare for the freshmen but let's hope that this shopping doesn't take that long than I expect.

Well that's the beginning of the story but more to come. Please let me know and notice when you spot grammar or spelling mistake since it's really my first time on writing a fan fiction so please Read and review and read my first story as well called 'Arguments that turned to something' and don't forget to review


	2. the first day

Disclaimer: Like I said before. I, XxteardropsofmyguitarxX, don't own anything at all, anything. Just the story itself. Now the next chapter.

The room is all covered in pitch black as the breezes, coming from the window, slowly flowing against these semi-transparent curtains. Nothing but sweet silence surrounded this places, only hearing the smallest breezes blow. For this seasons day aren't meant to come late this time especially on this five in the morning since night only lasted short but this is the beginning of the autumn, the season which school unlock, hoping to get fill up by many students, but hey I guess it not so bad or maybe it is? The slightest bright light pecking out of windows, gradually rising the sun for the city to shines and getting ready for a new days specially for us kids, nothing but despair to start a day to go a school even if you're like me, a freshmen. Yes I'm actually not prepare this is crappy day, hoping it doesn't go shit and anything that make me want to pass out. The alarm suddenly buzzed out, the silence that were captive at this moments had disappeared. This annoying alarm clock buzzed loud enough to wake this house up, my arm reach up to it to slam this stupid clock at stop.

'It's a bit too early for this can I at least rest five more minutes" I muttered myself. I couldn't move a single bit of myself off the bed and it's too early but I knew I have to get up at this time even thought I don't like it at all. I push myself off the bed, groaning all the way the bathroom. I gently shut the door so one could hear. I strip my PJ off and headed to the shower. While after getting cleaned up in the bathrooms I went back to my room for dress up.

"I wonder what I'll be wearing for the first day" I thought to myself while checking my closet pushing clothes by clothes hanging up till the nice dark skinny jeans that I bought when I went shopping with Rouge caught my eyes. "How about this one with the dark grey cardigans' I said. I decide to put something simple and plain. Not to flashy or catchy enough to attract some attention since I don't want to be the center of the main attraction and to tell you that I don't like too much attention. I got everything ready, only left right now to fixes up my hair. I made a ponytail at this short dark curls with the help of the purple ribbons holding up. I grabbed my I-phone and remained myself that I promised knuckles that I would texts him when I got home and I think I broke that promise. I guess he wouldn't mind that I forget it. My thumbs started to texts as I making my way to the kitchen

"Hey, knuxs. R U UP?" I waited for a while for responds till my phone vibrates. I guess he got the message

"Yeah. Watsup?!"

"Nothing, hey are you gonna meet me up at the stops?"

"Yeah, I will"

"Okay so see U there" I placed my phone back in my pocket of my jeans and get a seat to sit. Little do I know the smell of nice fresh made pancakes must be coming from the kitchen, I guess my aunt is making one of her favourites, Blueberry pancakes. I couldn't resist that lovely smells spreading around the rooms that I had to go and check out what's she doing.

I spotted her cooking those nice pancakes and I want to join in to help her out, maybe I'll get reward for doing that, maybe extra more pancake to dig in.

"Good morning, aunty malrose" I said as I pecked a kiss from her cheeks

"Good morning, sweetheart" she replied sweetly

"So, excited for this big day" she asked

"Um…kinda" I mumbled back for the respond so she won't hear me clearly.

I got the plates clean and ready and placed them into the tables. My aunt severed these delicious pancakes at these porcelain plates. My uncle got up early than I expected even thought his shift starts at nine, maybe the smell got him senses alert and for this guy I could tell he's in a good mood for early morning breakfast

"Well isn't my lovely niece getting ready for her first day of high school" he hinted with a little voices of tease.

"Hey, uncle" I exclaimed. He finds his own seat as to sit waiting the breakfast to come. My aunt holing a plates plied up with plain pancakes and syrups at the other. As everything is ready for breakfast, we're all dig in this delightful meals that my aunt made for us.

I wouldn't consider that most of the time I had a family meal time since I lived with my aunt and my uncle that they usually go to work of their daily life. They are part of my family ever since I lost my parents in nine years due to horrific car accident but let's not talk about that how that happened. It's really hard to live that way when you're confused and wondered why you didn't see that was going to happen when you didn't realizes till now, still didn't have that much of an answer to understand. I don't want to think about after all the hardship I've been through. The pain, the agony, the loneliness. It's haunts me every time I try to think about it.

"So….How was it?' my aunt snapped me out of my little though

"Oh…..It's great" I said as food stuffed in my mouth

After great nice meals, I hop off my seat, heading back to my room to get my backpack, my headphone and try on a nice black sneakers. I dash through the living room for an exit but last thing I need to do is say goodbye to my aunt and uncle.

"Okay, I'm leaving' I shouted

"Okay…" she replied as she was about to add another word I left immediately.

I get my headphone untangle and put in my ear, plugged in my I-phone as I find a songs to listen as I was going to out of the apartment. I reached at the elevator and pushed the button. I waited not much minutes for elevator arrived, luckily the elevator burst open having a lady holing a certain little boy, standing there. I entered in as it closed. Standing next to the boy, I didn't noticed that he was glaring at me, more like staring. I don't like this boy staring at me at all but since you never know that when it's comes to be a elevator rides many little awkward moments could happened especially now. I pretended to ignore it since he's just a little kid and after all and I don't want to comment some complains. At last the elevator burst open again as we reached the exiting level. I swiftly get out of this apartment and started walking straight ahead the stop sigh where me and knuckle suppose to meet. When I got there, I saw the red figure standing there waiting for someone and I probably say that I got a little late for our meet up places. I rushed over to him.

"Hey, how come you didn't texts me when you got here and waited for me?" I asked . The red echidna turn around to face the direction at me.

"What took you so longed?" he asked irritably.

"Well, I guess you got up really cranky" I teased

"Shut up. If it wasn't for you telling me that you're going to get late, I wouldn't stay here outside for the whole morning" he hissed

"Gee…Sorry I ruined your morning by not having a cereals" I teased again

Knuckle still isn't satisfied for a bit. He crossed his arm for an disapproval. I don't know why I made friend with this knucklehead with al his temper but for some reasons I like to tease him and he sure can be annoyed but it's fun.

"So what are we waiting for?" I asked

"Since we got nothing no ride, we'll wait for Rouge to pick us up" he mentioned

"Wait…. What"

"Yeah, Forget to mention that well that what you get when you came late" he added

Gosh! Knuckles can be a jerk sometimes. Somehow I was planning to take a long stroll to school but sudden later hell is about to come lose. I don't really hate Rouge but sometimes she really can shuts her mouths when there are times to be quiet. Her chatterbox got lose every time. I got two annoying brats as a friend and I couldn't complain. "Great!" I respond sarcastically

"So when she'll get here" I asked

"Just about now I guess" he replied

A minute later, we heard a stilettos tapping the ground as it's coming towards to us from that places. A slim figure with black mini-skirts wrapped around by pale gold belt matching black blazer and cut low white pale top, easier for these breast to stick out. It's nobody but the ivory bat came to us but not the ride.

"Well, it's seem you're all pep up on the first day" she said, her tone is quite the usual. Low and slightly seductive.

"Hey" I rise my hand for a little greeting

"So, are you ready to go?" she asked

"Yeah but what about the ride to take us there" knuckle asked

"Well just follow me and you'll see" she hinted us

We did as we told. We went behind her as she leading us to her ride but didn't realized that she had a fancy dark ride. An exotic black BMW. I don't know how in the world she able to get that car but one thing for sure is accurate that her parents is rich as a billionaire. We get there as we expected and Rouge put out her car keys to alerts the car. We get in. I was sitting in the passenger seat while knuxs is backseat. Rouge stared the engines and slowly started to moved before it drive us there to school that we're about to start.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

After fifteen minute that looks like an hour long drive to me. We finally arrived the school. Bunch of mobius everywhere gather in for the first day. Rouge stop us at the sidewalk to drop us off

"I'll meet you guys there, just I'll park my car somewhere else" she said as I was about to head out.

"Okay, see you then" I replied

She drive by leaving me and the red echidna behind. Looks like the entrances is straight ahead, I guess I just got to walk up there.

"Whoa! … I never knew that this school was huge" he exclaimed

"Yeah, most of the school are like that" I said

"Yeah but this one is so huge that is can fit the whole population in this city" he added

"And easily to get lost" I grunted harshly while staring at the ground, walking

So here it is. The school were we going to. Couldn't wait what's going to happen in there for the sake of goodness.

"So, are you ready?' he glare at me for waiting the answer I going to make

"Yup.." she smirk slightly back at him

Mobians high. Here we come

{A/N} Hey there, sorry I haven't updates anything new recently. The school kinda bugging me out and everything about exams preparations and all that crap but now I'm done with school and summer has kinda started. I got the chances to makes more chapter and hoping that it'll go well I guess. So yeah I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for another and the next chapter will filled with more sonic characters and more interesting part so yes hoping for the best. Don't forget to Read and Review

Thanks


	3. welcome to mobians institution high

Disclaimer: *sigh* here we go again. I, XxteardropsofmyguitarxX, don't have any claim to lay on and do NOT own anything at all. It's goes respectfully and rightfully to SEGA and any company involved. On to the next chappy

So this is it. The first day of school. The day that every once in a year happen when kids could huddle around this crowded uncomfortable places. Where the fresh air is effected by these peasants of madness turned to smog. A nice way to ruined your freshen morning by unpleasant swarm by these teenager who should really use some deodorant. I mean seriously why in the world people or mobians would smell like that for the whole day. It's just mad and disgusting. It got me wish that I had some gas mask and walking away from them. Despite the school is enormous, it still filled with bunch unknown students with different faces, still crowded as bull. Walking around with noises everywhere around the corner with idiots and show-off and jocks. Sorry to offend but let's be honest, jock could be annoying and bunch of show off most of the time as well as, oh god, how can I complete this sentences without offending anybody else here. Yes that's right. Cheerleader are annoying as hell. I have a feel that the author is going to hate me for this by the time she received some terrible review but anyways. I walking across the hallway along with my ruby friend of mine, Knuckle. As we're going through the hallway covered by bunch of students, bustling the narrow way. Goddamn it, it's getting hard to breath and I'm not exaggerate or maybe I am but in my opinion I don't like to be in a crowded places especially in here, hoping to escape as soon as I can.

"At last" I mumble in relief after making through the hall and reached at the office so I could get registered. We entered in the office, saw the first secretary who was stand as we tried to go to her.

"Are you sure you don't want my help" Knuckle asked before I went straight to the secretary first

"Relax knuxie, I can handle it"

"don't you called me that again" he whispered angrily, I smiled back at him before going in to the lady

"Hello, welcome to Mobians Insitution High, may can I help you?" she said cheerfully

"Um….Hi, I'm skylar and I'm here to register" I said

"Okay ma'am, can I have your full name" she pulled out the huge binder filled with bunch of paper informed the student recognition form.

"Skylar violet" I replied

The secretary took a moment searching many paper till she stop by at pointing something that seem she finally found what she looking for

"Huh, there you are, it's seem that you were registered before. The secretary spread a quick smile on her face. I waited for her to get the schedule and the class I should be going on.

"Here are your schedule and your locker number ma'am" she passed me the tag of my number and a piece of paper that shown the schedule. I thanks her before leaving her off. I guess my uncle did some signing of the paper of recognition during the summer, I don't how he ever get the chance to do that but I'll thank him for that.

"You see, it wasn't so hard at all" I though to myself while smiling

"Look like you did it well" Knuckle came toward me while I had a smile on my face

"Yup, now it's your turn" I nudge at him softly for a little tease. I left him at the office after ending up our hang out. I guess I'm on my own for a while. The whole place became much for quieter before I arrived here and it's quite nice right now. Maybe I could take a quick tour around this enormous school. I stroll nice slow, passing locker by locker not a single interruption at all once until I started to realized that I have to go the first class of the session

"Shit!" I muttered, noticing that I don't know where the class is. Great I'm lost, how I'm going to find the class I was looking for. I searched around but haven't seen any specific sign or number to go.

"Oh….Oh…Okay, okay. Stay calm now, just stay calm" I said to myself quietly so I wouldn't panic at all. I walked over the corner facing another direction of the hallway luckily I saw a kid. A two tailed kid standing at his locker putting his own item where it should be. Goodness, maybe I could ask him for direction. I approach to him as he was about to head off till he saw me coming by

"Sorry to interrupt but can you help me for a minute" I asked politely

"Oh yeah, what is it?

"Um…Can you show me the class that numbered…Um" I stopped to show him the paper that written the number of the class. Room 106

"Oh, it's just across the hall" he pointed out the far distance in the way that isn't so far from where we stood.

"Oh" I stared down to hide these blushed cheek glowing for embarrassment. Wow , the first day and I don't know my first class.

"It's okay, It must be your first time here" he chuckled

"Well just I'm a new comer" I said

"Oh, that great, well let me introduce myself. I'm tails" he struck his hands willing me to shake it for warm greeting.

"I'm skylar. Nice to meet you tails" I gave him a small smile.

Me and tails sure get along quite quick than I expected. We talked about electronics and machine, he mentioned that he's making a kind of planes or something about his X tornado and still repairing. I don't know for a kid look like a nine years old would have high intelligence over technology and mechanical and it's amazing for me to see that. I have never seen someone so unique as him.

"You know, you're to small enough to be in this place for kids like us " I hinted

"Yeah that what I always heard most of the time especially my friends" he chuckled

"I guess I reached to my class" I stopped walking from the hall that we walked .

"I guess you should be leaving right now" he gazed as his wild grin shirks to small smile

"It was nice meeting you tails" I added happily

"Yeah, me to. I'll see you there at the cafeteria" he fly away before saying goodbye to me, as we left each other to our classes. I finally reached over room 106 and open the knob carefully. After nice small conversation I had with tails, I wasn't luck enough to get the class on time in matter of fact I got late. A sudden teacher staring with her arms crossed, seem to be wearing old anciently gypsy clothes, very old whose somewhere between her 50s. I could see her winkles and sleeping bags below her eyes.

"You know you're late" she raised on of her brow showing her expressions that she isn't satiated.

"I'm sorry about that miss, is that I was…"

"No explaining to do ma'am, please take your seat" she glance with small grin, letting me in the class so I could be seated. I spot a seat next to certain hedgehog, a bright pink lollipop skin with pink bob hair. She could tell where I'm about to sit and by the term she had her face smile uncontrollably, grinning ear to ear. I placed myself a seat next to her.

"Hi" a bright squeak crack my ears and MAN! That really hurts.

"Um…Hey there" I whispered

"I'm Amy. What about you?" she asked and still squeaking

"It's skylar" I replied back

"Okay class. Can I please have your attention please" the teacher warned us. We all have our sight on the old aged teacher.

"My name is Mrs. Dorothy and I'll be your English teacher for this year. Today we're going to do some revision the thing that you have been taught last year" she sounded firm and added with a tone of seriousness. It good enough to deal with her without joking around and all but seriously I going to have a lot of seriousness this year.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox oxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxo

Periods of the sessions had passed and it's almost lunch time. Great some little break I needed to take for an 3 hours classes I had. I had mathematics and it was horrid. The lessons is to complicated to understand and I don't even know how to answer. How can I found the alpha number and the beta number when they don't give you the sum of the number in equation and the product is negative. UH! It's messing with my head the whole time but luckily a squirrel chick with nice ginger coloured hair help me out understand the problem. I think I remember her name, it's might be sally. I got back to my locker and putted all these heavy book back so I can give my arms a rest. It really relieving me at it great but problem come back for more since I heard a shriek that is familiar. I heard it before and it might be the girl that talked to me at English class.

"Hey. Wait for me" she ran over to reached to me. Oh god , this better be good.

"Are you skylar?, that girl in the English class" she gasped after running all the air out

"Yeah that me'' I mumbled

"oh great I'm Amy''

"Yeah, I knew that'' I replied

"So you're new here" she asked. I nodded my head

"great, we're going to have so much fun this year" she squealed

"Yeah, we sure are" I forced a fake smile so I wouldn't disappoint her since it's the first day, how bad can it get.

A.N: hey there again, how are you. I hope you are okay. So this chapter isn't great but don't panic. It's going to be great by the next one. So please review since I still want some support to boost up and as long I'm satisfied some reader then I'm glad. And since you guys are awesome. I'm going to give you cookies. Here for the cookies for everyone one *throwing out some cookies* so see you then on the next chappy

For love and cookies

XxteardropsofmyguitarxX


End file.
